Threesome?
by Soffisnow
Summary: Maura is officially dating Jack and Jane kinda accepts it but when the couple suggests a threesome she does not know what to think. How are things going to end?


So Maura was officially dating Jack. Jane was surely happy for her best friend though there was something that was not convincing about him, probably that he tried too much. After the plant and the baseball, many other little presents arrived and while Maura was delighted about it, Jane felt it was weird. Like, what was wrong with that guy, he was a teacher for gods sake Jack calm your shit.

Boston was surprisingly calmed and they had no case at the moment. Unfortunately for Jane, who was so used to spending these days in bed with Maura eating fat-free popcorn (?) and watching Criminal Minds was not fancying at all having a picnic with her friend and j.a.c.k.

Anyway, Jack had brought marshmallows so he was forgiven for stealing her girlfriend I mean best friend. The picnic was going fine, Jack had a nice sense of humour and Maura was laughing and smiling. She was gorgeous, she was wearing the black and white Veda top with a red jacket she wore last week and Jane could not stop looking at her. To be honest, who knows what Jack was even wearing or saying, Jane just had to laugh, contribute to the conversation with her ironies and keep staring at her girl. Maura was talking about how concerned she was when Jane got shot last week; she thought Jane was going to lose the baby. Jane felt the pressure of guilt on her chest. She did not want the baby, she did not want it at all. I mean what was she going to do with it? She barely knew where the dog was and she never noticed Bass when she was in Maura's place so how could she even start thinking about taking care of Casey's son? She liked the man, but she was not prepared for this. On the other hand, she was also really scared of losing it. Luckily that had not happened and Maura had spent ages taking care of her (and Jack had stayed home. Ha, fuck you Jack).

As usual with Maura, the conversation diverted to sex. Such a kinky bunny… She was speaking scientist about the biological fundaments of everything sex-related and Jane was getting really nervous…It seemed like Maura knew how to have good and wild sex and was dying to teach Jane… Suddenly, the word 'threesome' made her fall back to earth. What the hell?

They are extremely relaxing, on the contrary to the accepted opinion – said Jack

Is that a real thing? I have always felt the urge to try it but to be completely honest, the way my other relationships ended makes me be thankful I never did – that was Maura, of course.

Aaaaaaa… Jane had no idea what to reply, was it real? She was not sure if Maura looking forward to a threesome surprised her more than the fact that she had not already been part of some.

There is of course a difference between two men and a woman and two women and a man. You both should try it I have no doubt that you would find it utterly interesting.

Talking about boundaries… Jane was in shock, Jack had just suggested a three way and his eyes seemed to gleam with a provocative and baleful fire and his expression said he was unquestionably serious.

I cannot deny it is tempting, and I am not just talking about satisfying my scientific curiosity…

Maura! – Jane could not believe what she seeing

Oh come on Jane, you have a wonderful balanced personality that would allow you to bond with both parties. Besides, I am aware that you are quite open about positions, so you should have no problems with that.

And your body is flawless! I might add.

Exactly! What can go wrong?

Stop! Are you seriously suggesting that we…

For a half second, they both stood there, staring at each other…Maura's eyed sparkled with lust and Jane could not help but think she was the most beautiful creature on earth. Her smirk captivated her as she had desire written all over her perfectly aligned teeth. However, it was her eyes what gave Jane shivers. Those magic eyes with a glow of mischief that made her feel she was being penetrated. Was it a good enough reason to use the word penetrate? She would know very soon…


End file.
